Solarna and Sharon's dream coming true/Chased by Bradley, Horace and McGraw
Here is how Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon's dream are coming true in An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West As the foals entered the bar called "The Round Up Saloon", They kept watch on Sarousch. Sarousch: Ladies and Gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts, Let us prepare our singing performing try out. The singer was singing the opera. Singer: (singing I am the Captain of the Pinafore) Saoursch: Next singer. (pulls a lever as he fell off the stage) Singer: (yells like Goofy) Yuna and her friends found a bite to ear. Buford: What'll it be? Vanellope von Schweetz: Do you have any chicken nuggets? Buford Van Stomm: And ketchup? Scrappy-Doo: And buffalo wings? Buford served nuggets and buffalo wings. Scrappy-Doo: Thanks. Buford: Glad to oblige. Princess Flurry Heart: There's something familiar about that toad. Princess Yuna: I know what you mean, Flurry Heart. Scrappy-Doo: I'll be back, I gotta make sure Sensei Wu and Garmadon gets the message. As Scrappy reported to the two sensei, Bellwether caught the others by surprise. Bellwether: Aha! Princess Skyla: Oh no. Thompson Colt: Bellwether! Phineas Flynn: Uh-oh. Bradley Uppercrust III: Give us those Journals or else! Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a tiger) Princess Yuna: Run for it! Bellwether: Get them. Grenda: Don't look back! Baljeet Tjinder: (looks back) I've looked back! Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a bear) Baljeet Tjinder: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Bradley Uppercrust III: (snap his fingers to Horace) Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a lion) Mabel Pines: Uh oh. Candy Chiu: This is not good. The foals ran into hiding. Meanwhile, Sarousch was desperate finding a perfect singer. Sarousch: There has to be someone or somepony out there that will make a perfect singer. Will someone please give me a sign!? Then, He heard a sweet voice of an angel. So, He decided to investigate. In the dressing hall, Solarna and Sharon are working hard. Solarna was singing and Sharon was checking a few outfits. Solarna was singing "Dreams to Dream". Princess Solarna: :Dreams to dream :In the dark of the night :When the world goes wrong :I can still make it right :I can see so far in my dreams :I'll follow my dreams :Until they come true :Come with me :You will see what I mean :There's a world inside :No one else ever sees :You will go so far in my dreams :Somewhere in my dreams :Your dreams will come true :There is a star :Waiting to guide us :Shining inside us :When we close our eyes :Don't let go :If you stay close to me :In my dreams tonight :You will see what I see :Dreams to dream :As near as can be :Inside you and me :They always come true After the song, Sarousch was amazed. Sarousch: (claps for applause) Bravo, Princess Solarna! Bravo! Such a beautiful voice. Princess Solarna: Thank you. Princess Sharon: What do you want now, Sarousch? Sarousch: Well, I thought you two could sing at my stage. Princess Sharon: That would be wonderful. In Cali's room, She was preparing Sharon and Solarna. Cali: So, Sharon, Solarna. How'd you two been? Princess Sharon: We're doing pretty good, Cali. Cali: Just a warning, Pretend you're trusting Sarousch. He'll stop at nothing until he frees Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Princess Solarna: Thanks for warning us, Cali. So, How're you and Flynn doing? Cali: We were just taking a little break for now. Wile Cali was talking, the pictures showing Flynn wooing Cali, Flynn being captain of his ship, Flynn on an air balloon, Flynn giving chocolates to Cali, Flynn sitting on a coach and the last picture shows Flynn blows kiss. Cali: In all my life, I've just couldn't get my mind off of Flynn because of his humorous attitude. Solarna and Sharon were wearing outfits for true beauty. Princess Solarna: We're ready. Cali: Go, And good luck, Girls. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends were avoiding from the crooks. Bellwether: Where are they? Bradley Uppercrust III: Horace, My friend, Let's get them to talk. Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a bear) Feathers McGraw: (holds a pistol) Princess Yuna: (uses her magic to make herself and her friends dissapear) Bellwether: What the? Bradley Uppercrust III: Where'd they go!? Vanellope von Schweetz: Looking for these books... I mean, Journals?! Bellwether: Don't let them get away! On the stage, Sarousch was catching the crowd's attention. Sarousch: Everyone and Everypony, May I present to you the two cousins from Equestria. These two are none other then, Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna! The curtains opened showing Sharon and Solarna, They begin to sing "Twice the Love" as Yuna and her friends struggle to escape. Solarna and Solarna: :Sometimes a girl can feel so all alone :Without a lover to call her own :Sometimes it's so bad she wants to explode. :Grab the first man she sees and tear off his clothes. :But she won't. :No, she can't. :She needs a special different unusual man. :Because that girl :Who looks like me :She has wants, but she has needs :Any of you got needs? :I've had twice the adventure :I've cried double the tears. :I've had two times the bad times in only half the years. :And now I need a man :With twice the will to live :I need twice the men :Cause baby, I've got twice the love to give :I need twice the men :Cause baby, I've got twice the love to give Meanwhile, The foals keep their Journals away from the Crooks. The Journals are glowing. Princess Yuna: The Journals! They're glowing like crazy. Bellwether: Last chance, Yuna. Bradley Uppercrust III: Give us the Journals! Grenda: No! Never! Horace was about to attack. But then, Gideon left the nails in front of his tires. Gideon Gleeful: Serves you right! Buford Van Stomm: Next time you try messing with us, Tell that to Ford Pines! Princess Yuna: Let's get out of here! The foals came on the stage and made a quick escape. Bellwether: Oh, Mutton Chops! Then, Yuna, her friends and cousins ran out into the town square. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225